


Pretty In Red

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Demon!AU, Dirty Talk, F/F, Succubus!AU, Tongue Fucking, light humiliation, semi clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: She was hungry, and her summoner needed relief. It was a perfect arrangement~ (Succubus/demon!au)





	Pretty In Red

**Author's Note:**

> Was in a mood for demons and some ladies loving each other and thus this came into being, hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails

Ezor was barely in the door, tired and grumbling as she kicked off her shoes before she felt her presence. 

The shadows shifted around, and shimmered along the walls slightly before two strong hands grope down the mortal half-breed’s sides. She almost jumped at the animalistic purr in her ears before blushing as one of those hands slide down and grope between her thighs.

“Hah…..aaah….mmm…” 

_“It looks like someone was unsatisfied tonight_ …” the rough, dark voice crooned softly in her ear, before there was a soft ripping sound.

She gasped as some of her armor was ripped open by those sharp claws.

“Z-Zethrid….!”

“ _Yes yes I know I know, third ripped up outfit this mon—ooooo~_ ”

Ezor gasped and bit her lips when the band of her red panties is snapped slightly. Here knees started to trembled before she suddenly is lifted off the ground by a second pair of hands.

“Aaah…! Zethrid….! Nnngh…! Y-you don’t have to hold me up….!”

_Oh but I like holding you up~_

She gasped when she heard the succubus in her head. She bit her lips as she felt the crotch of her outfit being torn open and showing the wet spot on her red lace panties. It left a small dark spot where her cunt was twitching slightly at the way she was being handled.

  
_Hmmmm, I guess someone couldn’t find anyone to handle her roughly hmm?_

She mewled and bucked her hips into the air, “Mmmmm….!”

_So needy, Ezzie….don’t worry I’ll make sure it’s juuuuust how you like it…_

Slowly, a tall strong, naked body forms between Ezor’s legs, black glistening eyes looking down at her a deep hunger as her legs are held open. Her body felt so hot under the demon’s gaze, making the heat in between her thighs almost unbearable the wetter she was getting.

She squealed as a thumb rubs over the wet spot, rubbing around on the rim and folds and hardly doing anything to relieve the sweet burning ache. Her three small clits twitched at the rubbing as her demon lightly pushes the tip of her thum in teasingly circling it inside her.

“ _Stars you smell so good….horny and unsatisfied…_.” 

Ezor panted as she stared at Zethrid and tried to move her hands, to buck her hips down needily as her cunt twitched. Stars this succubus sure loved teasing her…maybe it made her taste better to tease her or whatever it was demons fed off….

The demon opened her jaws….and a long tentacle like tongue slips out of her mouth and slowly slid down to between her summoner’s legs. Ezor blushed and panted as her thighs trembled in the hold of the demon’s grip…..

The tip of the tongue lightly slips over her panty clad snatch, circling over it slowly before using her free hands to tug the red panties aside to show soft lavender slick dripping from glowing luminescent folds.

_Quiznak….I can taste your want…your desire….you must really want to get fucked….and you don’t care what it is that fucks you do you?_

“Ghhhhk….!” Ezor blushed and panted, arching her hips up “Yeeessss..!”

Her mind felt….clouded. The need and want was starting to grow the longer that wonderful thick tongue lapped at her teasingly.

_Honestly I’m surprised you weren’t humping the first thing that spoke to you….I can imagine it….grinding those pretty hips and making your cunt all nice and wet on some poor gal at the club….hmmmm I’d love to see that…_

There’s a soft slap to Ezor’s ass, this gorgeous ass in these red panties moving up and down like some Yupper bitch in heat.

She whined and nodded, cheeks dark as she bucked her hips up. Her tongue lolled out as she felt the heat spreading through her.

She cried out when that tongue pressed into her, tilting her head back as her antennae brushes over the floor, “Oooooooh…..!! OOOOOH..!”

It circled around inside her, spreading her walls open as the tip pushed on her spot. She gasped, panting and mewling arching as it started to thrust into her. Ezor tilted her head back, blue eyes glazed over as she gasps.

_Ah fuck….I love that cute face you make Ezor….seeing you let go and give into this pleasure_ ….. 

It was a wonder to Zethrid why after all the times she’s fucked her summoner, why she never was exactly completely full….she was always hungry for more….

_Maybe you’re just a very special one_ … she thought to herself, before she pulled Ezor’s legs up to plunger her tongue deeper into her while giving the band of the red panties another snap.

_You’re so pretty…_.


End file.
